


Staying after all.

by Xenogou



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla vs. Kong (2020), Kong: Skull Island (2017), godzilla king of monsters
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, i love monsterverse and no one else will make fanfics for it so here i am, if you dont like then move on bc idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogou/pseuds/Xenogou
Summary: Takes place during the ending of Kong: Skull Island.-Y/N decides to stay on the island with Kong, despite everything that told her to get the hell out of dodge.-This is extremely self-indulgent so I don't expect anyone to read this or want it but I'll put it out here into the void.





	Staying after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make this into a series of one-shots, it'd be good for exercise and as I said, if I want more content for this fandom, I gotta do it myself. I really hope someone reads this mess and enjoys it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! They make my day!!

"You can't stay here! I won't let you!" Mason yelled with tears in her eyes, struggling against James holding her back. She was her responsibility, how could she go back and leave Y/N here on an island that had nothing but death?

Mason was the older sibling figure in Y/N's life, how could she go back to the states and explain why they hadn't come back? She was responsible for bringing them back.

As much as Mason wanted to run and grab the girl, she knew it wasn't her choice for Y/N to stay. Y/N was old enough to make her own decisions, who was she to get in the way of her wishes?

The two made eye contact from across the waterway, Y/N couldn't do much else besides wave goodbye. She'd lose Kong with his giant strides.

-  
I mouthed the words "I love you, Massy." I gave her a small sad smile, giving a wave as I went to follow Kong, sloshing through the water to make my way to him.

He must have heard me struggling so he turned around and looked at me, following him almost like a duckling. His head tilted to the side, confused as to why I wasn't with the group of people behind me.

-

He knelt down to get closer to her face, huffing. The action made her hair fly back and she couldn't help but chuckle, huffing back in response.

Kong looked into the small human's eyes, seemingly searching for something then turned his gaze to James and Mason who sat on the embankment, shooting them a questioning gaze.

Mason jutted her chin forward, silently saying what needed to be said.

He was reluctant but the girl was tiny, even more, tiny than the others and had done nothing in an attempt to hurt him throughout the time she had been there, she had even stepped in to try and save him. He couldn't see how it would hurt.

While he has the natives, it would do him some good to have a companion. If anything, he could always drop her off in the village if she proved to be too much.

Kong nodded, then put his hand down, palm facing up, waiting for the small girl to crawl into his palm, eyes watching the girl with a gentle look in his eyes.

The girl grabbed onto one of his fingers to help herself up, struggling slightly til Kong used a finger to push her up gently, cradling her in his palm.

Slowly, he rose up so he wouldn't jostle the poor girl too much or too hard. The girl was giving him a soft and warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Y/N. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Kong gave the girl a gaze filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Astonishment? She couldn't quite tell before he shook his head and turned his eyes towards the other two humans the back to herself.

He gave her a huff and turned to walk back to his...well nest, but not before putting her on top of his good shoulder, letting her sit on it and hang on to his coarse fur while he walked, a hand cupped near her as a safety net should she fall.

The girl turned around and looked at Mason, a small but happy smile growing on the girl's lips'  
She waved a small goodbye again before turning around in her place, leaning against Kong's neck. His warmth spread through her body like in waves and she felt truly at peace for the first time in her life.

Mason knew that she could trust Kong to keep Y/N and himself safe and that was the only reason she was able to watch as the duo slowly disappeared into the jungle, never to be seen again.

* * *

  
Life wasn't necessarily easier since she had decided to stay on Kong island, she had to get used to not only being without her family but without the simple pleasures that came with living in the Modern world.

On the bright side, there were so many new and thrilling experiences that no other person could ever go through, just her, while she got homesick and craved to go home, she didn’t regret her decision to stay behind.

Being with Kong made everything worthwhile. It was obvious that he wasn’t used to being gentle or being around others since the death of his parents and sure, he watched over the natives but never really came into physical contact with them. This was a whole new ball game for the two.

Kong wasn’t sure how to act with the new companion in his life, a small girl who couldn't have even been in her early twenties yet. He tried his best to care for her, picking out safe food for her to eat, carrying her around to different but safe parts on the island, picking her up off the ground if she was about to walk into something dangerous. He looked like a tired mother whose toddler ran amuck, or at least Y/N said he did.

Communication was obviously difficult, even with Kong being human-like in the way he moved, acted and the like. Y/N had learned ASL however and was now in action of teaching the big ape how to talk when they weren't exploring and Kong wasn't busy crushing any skull crawlers that still managed to stay alive.

"This is how you say 'hello.'" the girl signed after the last word, making sure to move her hands at a slow pace so the other could grasp the concept.

Kong grunted and squinted his eyes, his own hands clumsily following her example.

She let out a snort and Kong's lips turned upwards in a somewhat smile of his own.

"Okay, can you understand me when I speak like this, without my hands?" She asked, her voice soft but loud enough for the ape to hear her clearly.

The ape nodded, signing it as well that he understood.

She always made it good practice to use both ways of communication, she could use her voice and he could use his hands. She would use her own signs if necessary like if there was a dangerous situation or the like where talking would fuck her over majorly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kong scooped her up in his hand.

"KoNG-" she yelled, she would never get used to the adrenaline rush she got from being lifted up so high, especially unexpectedly.

She was brought up to the giant apes face as he chuffed, laughing at her reaction. His breath making her hair fly wild in everything direction.

"Yeah laugh it up, I can always just leave you by yourself," She spoke teasingly with an eye roll, making her way to the edge of his hand in threat of jumping off.

Kong's eyes widened in shock and brought her to his chest, falling backward into his nest. He laughed out a fake groan and brought her up to his face. His face amazed her every day by it being just so similar to humans. His expressions always caught her eyes, she so desperately wished she still had her sketchbook and pencils, to be able to draw him but after the whole situation that happened, they had been destroyed. She quickly realized it wasn't that big of a deal and stopped being sad about her lost possessions, she had the real thing after all.

Small moments like these reminded her why she never came to regret why she stayed. She had gained so many memories in her short while with the big ape and she couldn't help but feel that they were meant to be together, despite them being completely and utterly different.

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested in this, I'd be more than happy to write for other Kaijus! Please give me any reason to write about them-


End file.
